The Sith Temple
by Alliyah Skywalker
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Akay Skywalker(Percy Jackson) and Alliyah Skywalker ( the three Amatrixes) are on a mission to find the lost sith temple, in the middle of a sandstorm they follow a geonosian to the entrance of the temple, and thats where our adventure starts...


The Sith Temple

Mission 54, Geonosis

Alliyah's POV

Geonosis, a really dusty planet, much like Tatooine, just, instead of sand it's rock, sometimes, I guess, powdered rock, there are big rocks sticking out of the ground every 2 miles, they are all some kind of reddish brown color.

As I looked to my right, there was Anakin Skywalker, my twin brother, his hair was dirty blond today, thank gods, he spend the whole last week wearing it black, I guess he got tired of it, his eyes were blue he almost never changes them, and he was wearing his usual black and brown jedi robes.

To my left there was Percy Jackson, my padawan learner and little brother, though he isn't much younger than me, now that I'm in eighteen year old form he's only 4 years younger; anyways, he was with his usual black hair he likes so much, padawan braid, and green eyes, like Anakin, he almost never changes them.

He was also wearing the same old, all black, jedi robes, like me.

As we got to this huge rock, I turned to see how far we were from the jedi base the republic had build, but, instead I saw something else, a cloud? Wait, no…A SANDSTORM!

Anakin's POV

I turned to look at Alliyah; who had been quiet the whole time; and was shoked to see the terror in her eyes.

"Alliyah? What's wrong?" I asked, being the clueless idiot I am, I didn't noticed the storm to my left.

"S-sandstorm!" she cried to where the cloud was forming.

Now I can see why she's so scared, sandstorms in Geonosis and Tatooine**( they are planets on the movie Star Wars and also in the Clone Wars tv series) **are deadly; they, sometimes, can be worst than hurricanes on Earth.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS! What the hell are we supposed to do now?! The station is waaayyy too far and we have no idea where the fucking temple is!" Yelled Percy**(yeah from the** percy** jackson series. sorry if the characters are OOC, they might be a little bit OOC sometimes)**

The sandstorm was closer now and it was hard to hear anything over the roarwing**(bad spelling sorry!)** wind. Sndstorms are fast to spread and it was getting dangerously close now, if we don't do anything we're ; that's when Alliyah inturrupted my thoughts by saying, "Guys, I have an idea. See the big rock, we can force push it and break it in half to make a shelter, our front and back will be protected and we don't really have to worry about the sides since they won't be taking full hit!"

I looked over at Percy, who nodded so I said," Sure, that's the best idea we had so far,"

"Best idea!? It was the _only_ fucking idea!" said Alliyah "You guys are just as stupid as a fucking guinea pig **( no offense but they are pretty stupid)**!"

"Alliyah don't insut the guinea pigs!"

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! its been so long! but dont worry, I'll try to update faster and make the chapters longer! Again sorry!**

"Alliyah! dont insult the guinea pigs!" said a familiar all turned around to see Kristall, our cousin and one of our close friends at the jedi temple. We're all surprised, but, we had a sandstorm to deal with first, which was moving surprisingly fast.

Once we all get under the rock we start talking about the mission and how we're all looking for the temple but I stoped them in the midle of the conversation when I spotted **( I think thats how u spell it)** something.

"Guys!Check it out! I think thats a geonosian!"

"Geonosian? weren't they all gone after the last battle here, and the whole zombie episode thing?" asked Alliyah looking confused.

"Wellllllll... we were _hoping _they were all gone... we're not so sure..." said Anakin

"Hoping... well thats helpful!" said Alliyah sarcasticaly

"I swear if those disgusting zombies come back..." threatened krictall

"Calm down! I'm pretty sure they are all gone" said Anakin

"Tell that to him." I told him, still observing the geonosian.

"Well...I just hope the haven't found those worms again, like really, the whole zombie thing was d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g!" Complained Anakin. we all shivered at the thought.**(A/N: see episode 7 season 2 "Legacy of terror" the if u want also check out the next one)**

"I think we should follow him." decided Alliyah

"In this sandstorm? I dont think so." said Kristall looking worried.

"Aww, come on, me and Alliyah used to play in those sandstorms!" exclaimed Anakin.

"Utill one day the wind was way too strong and blew u into a wall, and u broke your leg." I said

"How do you know about that?" asked Anakin incredulously.

" My 'master' told me." I replied pointing at Alliyah, with a smirk on my face.


End file.
